Violet petals
by fanficfanatic376
Summary: He hasn't seen her for three long years, but when he is trapped inside a painting with two other girls, Garry finds that starving artist he fell for so long ago. Warning:GarryxOC
1. Proluge

Violet petals

Proluge

_"Garry, is something wrong?"_

I snapped out of my thoughts when Ib asked me that, concern lacing her voice.I just smiled at her and tried not to look she knew what I was thinking about, she would probably want to search through the entire gallery, which was not something we needed.

"Nothing's wrong Ib, I was just...thinking."

"Ooh, was it a person?A girl maybe?"

I looked at Mary, shocked at her sudden curiousity.I knew she would just pester me into telling her, but that didn't mean I had to tell her everything.

"I was thinking about a girl I knew."

"What's her name?I might know her."

"Her name..."I felt my heart ache at the very thought"Was Elizabeth Hardevy."

I sighed and felt saddness creeping up on me.

"Well, when we get out of here, you should let her know that you were thinking about her while you were gone."

"I...don't think I can Mary."

"Why?"

I ruffled Ib's hair a bit after she asked that.

"She's been missing for three fact, the same gallery we were act was the last place she was seen."

" -Garry, are those..."

I looked at the floor and gasped in rose petals were on the ground, a small trail of them.

_T-they're the exact same color as Elizabeth's eyes!Does that mean-?!No, she wouldn't be in a place like this._

"Let's see where they go."

A small bit of hope mixed with dread found it's way inside me as we followed the right out in the middle of the hallway,was _her._She was clutching a very unhealthy looking violet rose, her breathing raspy and uneven.

Nothing about her had same light brown hair, ivory colored skin, even the same favorite strapless silver dress, black heels, and a red brooch on the collar of her clothes she would wear when ever she was going some where that required formal was no doubt about who she was.

**"Elizabeth?!" **

She barely opened her eyes, and I saw those familar violet orbs.

"Garry, is this-?"

I ran over to Elizabeth and picked her bridal style, trying not to crush her in the condition she was in, I could still see her snuggled into my chest, trying to get some comfort.

_"Ib,Mary, this is Elizabeth Hardevy, my fiance."_


	2. Chapter 1

Violet petals

Chapter one

Elizabeth clung to me in her sleep, shivering and letting out the ocassional whimper.I couldn't believe that she would be here in this place, and yet she was.

Mary found a safe room for there was one of those vases that never seemed to run out of water, so we all could heal our though Elizabeth's had been brought back to health, she still didn't look like she was in the best of health good thing was that any wounds she had weren't there anymore, and her breathing wasn't so shallow.

Seeing her like that brought back a memory that I would never forget, the day I met her.

_It was an early morning in May, and knowing that the park flowers would be in full bloom, I grabbed my painting supplies and set my shock, somebody was already there, painting a landscape of one of the feilds._

_She was rather pretty, with long chocolate brown hair, fair skin, and a delicate thing that got my attention the most were her violet colored was a strange yet memorizing sight._

_She noticed me staring at her, and looked away from her work._

_"Excuse me, is there something you want?"_

_"No, just wondering why you're out here so early."_

_"I couldn't miss this oppurunity for a really wonderful painting, so I thought I'd get here before somebody else did."_

_"Oh sorry, I didn't ask your name's Garry, and you are?"_

_"Elizabeth Hardevy."_

_"A pleasure to meet you."_

_"The pleasure's all mine."_

_I watched her paint for a few minutes, then I noticed something though there were redflowers in the feild, she hadn't painted any of them, nor did she have any red paints._

_"Elizabeth."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Would you like to borrow some of mine?I noticed you didn't have any reds on you."_

_"No thanks.I...don't like using the color red."_

_"Why is that?"_

_She laughed a bit, and I felt my heart flutter at the sight of her face brightening._

_"Because I just can't seem to find the perfect shade of red that I'm looking for."_

I smiled a bit at the was so funny, an artist who couldn't find the right shade of red they wanted, yet it seemed to suit even said that she would give me that painting as a way of saying thanks for offering to let her use my paint, and I just couldn't say no.

I stroked her cheek, and my smile widened at the sight of her eyes slowly she fully woke up, she jerked in surprise, almost falling out of my lap.

"Whoa there!Elizabeth, it's me!"

"G-Garry?"

I could see tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, and I kissed her forehead.

"Yes, it's me."

She started clinging to me again and started crying.

"How did you find me?"

"Kinda hard not to follow a trail of rose petals in this place."

"Trying to lighten the mood, as always."

"That's why you love me so much."

"Yep, that's why."

I held her for awhile, then I heard one of the other girls clear their throat, I think it was Ib, while the other squealed "how cute!" at us.

"Let's get up Elizabeth, there's two people I want you to meet."

"Did you tell them my little quirk yet?"

"Nope."

"Oh boy, wonder how they'll react to it when I tell them."


	3. Chapter 2

Violet Petals

Chapter 2

*Elizabeth P.O.V.*

"Two kids got trapped in here as well? Now this...This is unexpected. And not good news."

"Nice to meet you Miss Elizabeth."

"Hello."

The girls looked sweet enough to _**not **_be in this place. Mary wore a dark green dress that looked suprisingly neat despite all of the running she must've been doing, her hair a pale blonde, and blues eyes stared at me with unusual joy. She seemed a little creepy, but I pushed those thoughts way into the back of my head.

Ib had most likely gotten out of school when she'd come to the gallery. Her uniform was a little wrinkled, a white dress shirt, red ribbon on her collor, red skirt, dark brown shoes as well as black stockings. Her hair was a chocolate brown that was neatly combed, and her eyes were a garnet color.

Wait a minute...Red...Garnert...Oh no...

"Miss Elizabeth? Are you okay? Your fingers are twitching..." Mary gave me an extremely concerned look, but I couldn't rip my eyes away from Ib's outfit.

I heard Garry sigh behind me, and I heard him mutter "Here we go again..."

That was it. I ran over to Ib and began inspecting the ribbon, the skirt, and her eyes.

"This shade's a little too dark to be used...This one too bright, and the red on your skirt's fading a bit. None of these are the right one!"

"Elizabeth, calm down... You can save the red rant for when we get out of here..."

"What do you mean by 'red rant' Garry?"

I heard him let out another sigh, and he made me stand up and stand away from Ib.

"Liz, can you tell them? I don't really know how to explain it..."

"Well, whenever I see the color red...I kinda have to look at it since I've been trying to find the right red to be using in my paintings. But I've never been able to find the right one. That's part of the reason I came to the art show to see if I could find the perfect shade. But...I couldn't."

"What difference does it make with what shade of red you use?"

"Oh boy, here we go. Elizabeth, don't start."

That series of words brought back quite a few memories...Mainly the first time Garry caught me inspecting a red flower and hearing my rants.

_ "No no no no no...This isn't it... It's too bright to be used..."_

_ "What isn't it?"_

_ "Ack!" I whirled around, coming face to face with a chuckling Garry. I'd been looking at a red tulip in the butterfly garden, the only one there, and it wasn't what I was looking for. Just my luck, the man I'd been painting with in the mornings and would sometimes go to the cafe with had seen me during one of my...What's the word? Moments._

_ "Garry, please don't do that..."_

_ "Hey, you surprised me by coming here, I'll surprise you by talking to you out of nowhere. So, what are you doing and why do you look like you're about to murder that flower?"_

_ "I'm looking..."_

_ "For what?"_

_ "The right shade of red."_

_ "Why does it matter that you find the perfect shade of red to use?"_

_ Well that did it. _

_ "Why does it matter?! I'll tell you this! The perfect shade of red can either make or break a painting! With the paintings I make, I go for shades that balance light hues and dark hues! But each shade of red I find is either too dark or too bright to be used! No balance in them what so ever!"_

_ "Geez, calm down, calm down. It was just a question. No need to get upset."_

_ "Sorry...Um...Yeah... You've caught me during one of my moments."_

_ "Let's just call it a quirk."_

_ "I'm fine with that."_

_ "Though remind me never to take you into the cafe on valentines day unless they're gonna use a different color then."_

_ "GARRY!"_

"Of course it matters! The right shade of-"

"Elizabeth, I'm gonna stop you right there. Because we don't need anything coming after us because you're losing it."

"Sorry..."

We continued walking, Garry joking with us to try and lighten up the mood with all of us, as well as keeping me away from Ib, or anyone or anything with red for that matter. Finally, we came to an odd looking door, and Mary just ran right in with an excited look on her face. Shrugging, I followed Garry and Ib after her just to make sure she was alright. Though what I saw made me grip Garry's hand tighter.

"Well this is just a little weird..."

I'm not even going to describe the dolls I saw in that place.


End file.
